My love hurts
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Un sentimiento de felicidad brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que lo veía. Un profundo dolor lo invadía cada día que se alejaban más y ese sincero sentimiento solo crecía. El amor ... Siempre le habían dicho que hacía felices a todos...A él... solo le trajo dolor.


Notas: Ningún personaje de Funamusea me pertenece. Solo el fic es mío.

Dedicado a quién me regresó al fandom, SweetyGirl90 . Sea feliz, puse mi alma en esta wea :'v.

Advertencia: Incesto (Padre e hijo). Yaoi (chico x chico). Yuri (chica x chica). Hetero (Chico x Chica). Lolicon (Chico x Loli).

Pareja: Licorice x Ivlis (LicoIvlis). Ivlis x Igls Unth (insinuación). Igls Unth x Rieta (insinuación). Ivlis x Rieta (insinuación). Emalf x Poemi.

Si no es de su agrado, pueden retirarse.

My love hurts

Desde que tenía uso de razón, recordaba algo en particular que marcó y seguía marcandolo: los cuentos antes de dormir.

Su madre siempre se los leía, muy pocas veces no podía y; cuando ello inevitablemente ocurría; algún niñero en turno como Rieta, Emalf o Glasses, tomaba esa misión.

Su padre...bueno. Ese inutil no contaba, aunque estuviera dispuesto.

En fin; volviendo al punto, no se trataba de quienes leían de lo que estaba tan meditativo actualmente; sino del mensaje que habían grabado sus lecturas sobre un tema en particular ...

_Cariño, ven a desayunar...-escuchó cierta voz llamarlo mientras arrastraba sus pies al comedor. Con solo mirar de reojo la sala de camino, supo que tenían visita. Una que solo le recordaba aún más su problemática actual.

...el amor.

En cada una de las historias era simple: un atípico heroe, salvando a la princesa o a quien sea por "amor" y terminando con el villano de turno, solo para quedar con su amada y ser felices por siempre.

Con tan solo eso en mente, siempre creyó que el amor traía cosas buenas a quienes lo experimentaban. Cuando él lo sintió por primera vez...solo le trajo dolor una vez que fue consciente de ello.

Fue tan iluso...

_Buenos días Licorice! -saludó el adulto con una sonrisa al verlo en el pasillo. Terminaba de servir la mesa y algo de té en una bandeja separada; seguramente para su visita.

_Buenos días mamá...-usualmente correría a darle un abrazo, pero no quería molestarlo ahora.- Vino alguien...? -ya lo sabía, pero deseaba asegurarse de su identidad.

_Oh sí! Tú tía Igls está aquí. Luego pasas a saludarla, si? -palmeó su cabeza suave. Su sonrisa era dulce y casi parecía canturrear en medio del quehacer.

_Si mamá.

Desde que su tía había vuelto a su lado, su madre estaba así. Brillante de felicidad y con un humor impecable.

Ni siquiera el día en que se liberaron de Satanick o que fue a su primer día de clases o cuando obtuvieron un nuevo hogar en el Jardín Gris (luego de gran esfuerzo y pesar), lo había visto así. Nada se comparaba a esto...

No podía culparlo. Según lo que entendían, ambos se habían separado por largo tiempo a causa de su insufrible abuelo; se habían extrañado mucho más de lo que jamás se creyó posible y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, seguramente buscaban compensar el tiempo perdido.

Se lo merecían...No?

_Cariño, mamá irá a atender a tu tía. En un rato llegan tu hermana y los demás para hacerte compañía...-siguió oyendo sus indicaciones, ya acomodado en su silla. El desayuno olía deliciosamente, pero su cabeza no dejaba de maquinar sobre el tema, haciendole saborear insipidamente cada bocado mientras solo respondía con un suave asentimiento, antes de verlo partir hacia la sala.

Ivlis era maternalmente hablando, responsable y cariñoso. A su lado nunca nada malo le había pasado. Siempre velaba porque todo resultara como debía y se había encargado de darle la mejor vida posible; aún cuando vivían con aquella basura.

Quizás era su extremo cariño; o tal vez fue por su perseverante existencia o incluso puede que que se debiera al haber sido consciente de su constante dolor lo que le impulsaron a amarlo...mucho más de lo que como su hijo debería...

De solo pensar en ello, un nudo nacía en su garganta.

Por qué debía ser así? Por qué tenía que pasarle solo a él? Hizo algo malo para merecerlo? Había sido un mal niño?

No lo sabía, pero igual dolía. Dolía no entender como o por qué esto nacía en su ser, palpitando su corazón al límite y calentando sus mejillas por el mínimo gesto. Dolía verle reír y disfrutar, casi como en una cita, junto a Igls Unth...y a veces incluso con Reficul.

Maldición! Incluso odiaba verlo cerca del estúpido de su padre o la tía Rieta; y eso ya era caer bajo! Ese par ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de algo!

Su madre siempre le había dado tan puro y hermoso afecto; solo para que su asqueroso corazón forjara tan inaceptables sentimientos. Por qué su madre?! Por que debía ser él, habiendo tantas opciones?!

Acaso aquel diablo de mechas rojas no había sufrido ya lo suficiente con su cruel creador y un horrendo "amante" como para tener que aguantar a un hijo tan enfermo como él?! Era justo para Ivlis? Era siquiera justo para él?!

No. No lo era, pero la vida era así. Que más quedaba que resignarse a ello? Confesarlo? Para qué? Ser cruelmente rechazado por obvio motivos? Arriesgarse a ser visto y tratado con asco por la persona que más amaba? Arruinar la única relación dulce e inocente de madre e hijo que llevaban? Era un niño aún, pero eso no lo hacía idiota. Comprendía perfectamente los riesgos de abrir su boca ante este sentir y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo.

Callar era lo mejor...aunque doliera cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez que Ivlis compartía esa sonrisa con alguien que no era él; cada "Te quiero" que recibía de su parte y que no se acercaba ni por asomo a su propio "querer". Cada día en que debía usar la máscara de una absurda sonrisa, tan solo por el profundo deseo de ver a su progenitor feliz.

Todo esto y más, formaban parte de su angustiosa tortura diaria; nadie merecía soportar algo así.

Un dolor muy grande para vivir...pero no el suficiente para morir.

Anhelaba tanto aquellos días de infancia real, cuando esto aún seguía resguardado tras un cariño infantil...Cuando no comprendía lo que sentía, cuando daba por hecho que solo era un amor propio de un hijo a su madre...Cuando era ignorante del dolor que podía traer el amor.

Dicen que la ignorancia es dicha? Ahora le veía sentido a ello...

_Uh? Joven amo...Aún no termina? -la sutil voz de la genio le sacó esporádicamente de sus cabilaciones.

Su pesadez interna había sido tan profunda que ni había sentido su llegada junto a la de Emalf y Poemi. Puede que incluso lo hubieran saludado y su cuerpo haya respondido mecánicamente mientras su mente aún se quebraba con todo lo que vivía.

Frunció el ceño e hizo el plato a un lado. No tenía apetito; y ver a ese par no lo ayudaba.

Era necesario estar restregandole en sus narices lo bien que les iba?

_Ya estoy lleno -mintió descaradamente, aunque apenas y había jugueteado con los panqueques.

Evidentemente Rieta no le creyó del todo, pero optó por guardar lo que dejó para luego. Su señor se preocuparía si supiera que su hijo no come como debe.

_Esta bien. Quizás luego quieras más...

_Si...quizás...

Desde que Poemi oficialmente declaró al demonio de bonitos ojos ocultos tras sus gafas como "suyo", todo en el aire se había vuelto empalagozamente frustrante. Extrañamente Emalf no hacía intento por contradecirla (cof cof dominado cof cof), ni su madre reaccionó tan mal como se esperaba; apenas uno que otros golpes entre amenazas al desafortunado demonio, pero de ahí nada. Lentamente aprendieron a vivir con ello y molesto presenciarlo.

Y lo peor...

No podía quitarles los ojos de encima y eso solo lo fastidiaba aún más.

_Tks...saldré un rato...-anunció desviando la mirada de los tortolos; los cuales cabe mencionar, estaban en su propia disputa sobre "dejarse dar de comer o le quebrarían las piernas", como para sentir su agria expresión.

_P-pero oye! -trató de pararlo la pelinaranja, pero no se lo permitió- afuera está...!

_No tardaré Rieta...solo quiero algo de aire...-aseguró con una sonrisa triste que su niñera no tardó en identificar.

Estaba afixiado entre tanto afecto; sino tomaba aire, seguro estallaría.

Ella lo entendía mejor que nadie.

Suspiró.

_Bien. Pero en un rato yo iré por usted, aún debe cepillarse y saludar a su tía.

_Gracias! -y sin más, apresuró su paso a la puerta, dejandola desayunar con la pareja.

Sentía algo de pena por la genio, pero necesitaba tomarse un tiempo. Su madre estaba tan entretenido con su charla que ni pareció notar su salida.

Mejor.

Una vez libre, cerró la puerta tras de sí; al fin notando porque la joven no quiso que saliera.

Llovía a cantaros pero no le importaba. De hecho, iba perfecto por como se sentía en ese preciso momento, como si el cielo se adelantara a llorar lo que él mismo no podía.

Jeh...casi resultaba un hecho irónico considerando que algo como ello sucedía cada vez que el diablo de Pitch Black se deprimía; pero a pesar del parentesco no sucedía igual. Su dolor no afectaba a ningún clima ajeno al de su propio corazón.

Por qué? POR QUÉ?!

Tan díficil era seguir con una vida ordinaria como todo niño ahora que al fin compartía con su madre una vida pacifica y normal? Por qué tuvo que arruinarlo de esta forma? Porque no podía ser como todos los mocosos y repudiar la cursilería y todo lo relacionado a esta? Por qué no era como todos y se avergonzaba cada vez que su madre lo mimaba ante alguien y trataba de alejarse? Por qué no podía ser como Poemi o como Glasses, escogiendo a alguien ajeno a su sangre para iniciar un futuro dichoso?

POR QUÉ MIERDA NO PODÍA SER NORMAL?! POR QUÉ MUNDO...?! POR QUÉ?!!

Frías lágrimas revozaban en sus mejillas silenciosamente con solo preguntarse aquello, a sabiendas que no existía respuesta alguna.

No tenía nada en contra de Poemi, era feliz de verla con alguien, aunque solo fuese Emalf. Al menos era confiable y le constaba; si no fuera por su consejo y compañía, hubiera cometido tonterías en muchas ocasiones.

Lo mismo pasaba con Glasses; él era el mejor ejemplo junto con Kiku sobre que deseaba de una relación: alguien que te amara y fueran como dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente.

Con Adauchi no tenía ni idea, pero le quedaba claro que no compartían sus pasos.

Él era el único fenomeno que terminó por pudrir su corazón como para cometer semejante locura. Ya ni sabía si tenía derecho de llamar "basura" a Satanick; él mismo se sentía caer en esa categoría o incluso peor, lo cual era humillante.

Licorice se sentía el ser más miserable de todos los mundos y tan solo, por el simple pero doloroso hecho de amar a quién no debía...y que nunca le correspondería...

Quizás es mejor así. Mamá merece algo mejor que solo yo...

Deseaba convencerse de ello. Así tal vez no dolería tanto ver a su tía reír junto al de mechas rojizas.

Su tía era...perfecta. No quedaba alguna otra palabra que combinara tanto con el ángel. Su cabello rubio tan esponjoso como las nubes, esa sonrisilla tímida que contagiaba a todos, un porte elegante que casi parecía digno de alguna escultura, y claro, aquellas magnificas alas tan hermosas y perfectas, como seguramente fueron las de su madre alguna vez según Rieta. Era increíble pensar que fuera posible tanta bellez en un solo ser, pero bueno. Al menos en ello podría darle crédito al odioso dios del Sol: siempre creaba seres hermosos y perfectos; su propia madre era una prueba aunque el idiota se negara a aceptarlo.

Ángel y diablo, tan diferentes en concepto y belleza, pero a la vez perfectamente complementarios sin error.

Creados como "hermanos" por un mismo ser y aún así al verse, sería imposible adivinarlo. Ni parecían parientes; lo cual era bueno a su forma.

Por lo menos de ese modo, no importaba cuanto Ivlis pudiera ver a su hermana o viceversa, nunca encontrarían astibo físico alguno que les recordara dolorosamente a aquel dios que les provocó tanto dolor.

Eso ya era mucho más de lo que podría sí mismo ofrecer.

_Tch...-mordió sus labios frustrado, perdiendo su dorado mirar en las gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo sin piedad.

Su propia existencia era un constante recordatorio de aquella basura que lastimó a su madre por años! Daba igual que estuvieran, técnicamente hablando, en "buenos términos" ahora. Nada borraba esos años de tortura así como así; Licorice no los olvidaría nunca.

Y estaba seguro que con solo verlo cada día, Ivlis tampoco podría hacerlo.

Su cabello aún se parecía más al de Satanick aunque lo atara como al de su madre, su propia ropa no ayudaba... Lo poco que compartían eran esos ojos dorados y brillantes como el oro; aunque siempre creyó que los del adulto lucían mejor.

Con solo verlos, era como soñar despierto en un mundo perfecto, donde se amaban sin sus sanguineas limitaciones.

Un mundo donde Ivlis le dejaba descansar su regazo, deleitado por su dulce aroma y caricias sutiles a su cabello hasta quedar dormido. De solo hacerse tales ideas, sentía el calor colorear sus mejillas.

Su amor era tan malo como cualquiera pudiera señalar? Quizás no, pero eso no impedía su malestar.

No se permitía conformarse con el cariño recibido por parte del adulto, no cuando sabía que no proyectaban el mismo tipo de amor.

Jeh...soy más egoísta de lo que creía...

Contuvo un sollozo y extendió sus manos para sentir la lluvia. Puede que un poco de esta ayudara a no sentirse tan sucio ante sus incestuosos pensamientos.

Mamá...Estoy sucio, no es así? Doy mucho asco, no?

En solo imaginar su posible respuesta, estrujaba su alma como espinas. De haber sabido que sentir amor traería ese pesar, ojalá nunca lo hubiera sentido.

Me odio...

Probablemente hubiese llorado más, de no ser por un relámpago que lo despertó entre sus lágrimas. El clima estaba peor que antes.

_Cada vez llueve más fuerte...-murmuró con la nariz constipada y garganta ronca. Esperaba que esto se le pasara pronto, no quería que su madre le viese así...le preocuparía en vano.

Mamá...Ivlis...

Incluso desde allí lograba oirlo. Se la estaba pasando bien con el ángel; dandole una patada a su estomágo. Deseaba tanto compartir esa alegría, pero el dolor no se lo permitía. Sus celos no admitirían eso pero...

Mamá se merece ser feliz. Nunca paraba de repetírselo. Incluso si nunca me...

_Soy...tan estúpido...-renegó frotando por un instante sus, en un afan de calmar sus nervios.

Por su madre era capaz de lo que sea, sin importar que tipo de amor lo moviera...

El recuerdo del diablo salvandolo de su antiguo torturador, Envi, siempre permanecía tatuado en su alma. Era su recordario constante de porque le debía infinidades a su amado. Ocultar su propia tristesa no era nada.

Podría solo sonreír y ya. Formar parte de ese bonito escenario familiar y renunciar a su sentir. Podría simplemente suprimirse lo más posible y permitir al de mechas rojizas darse una nueva posibilidad de amar. Su tía no era mala opción; se notaba el mutuo afecto. Qué se los impediría?

Nada ni nadie.

Si eso hacía feliz a quién adoraba, con qué derecho intentaría algo? Nunca podría...verlo sufrir sería más horrendo que su pesar actual.

Con ello, cualquiera pensaría que se rendiría y trataría de olvidar pero...una parte de sí aún no quería.

Se preguntaba firmemente, qué veía Ivlis en él? Qué pensaba de él? Cual era su prospecto para futuro? De verdad no tenía ninguna...?

Su madre realmente nunca sería capaz de ver su palpitante amor?

Esa parte de su corazón aún era tan iluso como para ansiar una falsa ilusión, aunque esta no le llevara a nada.

Decirselo...al menos quiero poder hacerlo...

Si que era un masoquista al aferrarse tanto...no? Veía cada posibilidad hacerse pedazos ante él y se quedaba atrás mientras un posible nuevo amor iba alejandolos más y más...Y aún con ello le quedaba esperanzas?

Puede que esto solo le recordara que era un niño, pero no quitaba su motivación para hacerlo.

Decirselo. De hacerlo...

Puede que ese momento aún no llegara hoy o mañana; tal vez incluso pasarían siglos antes de ello pero...deseaba hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Si alguna vez las espinas en su pecho lo afixiarían hasta el final, preferiría que fuera a travez de su propia boca...

_Joven amo...-volvieron a llamarlo. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear, sabía que era Rieta- va a resfríarse. D-debería entrar. El señor Ivlis y la señorita Igls Unth esperan por usted.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba la genio allí o si ella lo había escuchado; daba igual. Rieta no diría nada.

Después de todo, ella entendía mejor que nadie sobre amar y no ser correspondido...aunque su situación era distante a la suya.

_Ya veo...-susurró, aspirando una última vez el aroma a tierra mojada en el aire. A pesar de todo, no le importaba la lluvia. Era como si el mundo se uniera a su dolor por un instante y lo ayudara a cargar su peso.

_S-si quiere puedo decir que lo esperen más y...

_Nope! Estoy bien! -aseguró, nuevamente con la apagada sonrisa de todos los días.-Iré enseguida!

Y sin dar ninguna palabra más, solo ingresó a su hogar, pasandola de largo. Esta tan solo bajó la mirada, maldiciendo internamente a los sentimientos no correspondidos.

Su joven amo era tan pequeño...y ya la acompañaba silenciosamente en el angustioso acto de ir a dar una sonrisa ante el diablo y el ángel.

Dos veces...y aún no aprendo. Pensaba apretando sus labios. Quizás el amor los odiaba por tal crueldad...

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que Rieta creía, para Licorice no era tan malo; no mientras esa pequeña parte de sí lo ayudara a mantenerse determinado.

Un poco más, y algún día lo diré. Se prometió a si mismo rumbo a su cuarto para arreglarse. No podía permitirse que lo vieran así.

Resiste un poco más...Es por su bien...!

Solo el tiempo diría cuando; pero sea cual fuere el resultado estaría listo. Aún debía creer que soportar tal dolor al menos fortalecería su corazón para lo peor.

Al su vez, mientras el niño subía un momento, con Rieta tras suyo; por si necesitaba ayuda; una corta charla continuaba en la sala.

Era una lástima que estuvieran lejos pero...

_Y? Cuando se lo dirás...?

_Q-qué? Sabes que no puedo! N-no aún...Dame tiempo...

_Uhn...Eso te lo doy, pero trata de dejar atrás esa indeción!

_Lo haré!... Algún día...

_Bueno... Eso es mejor que nada...

...al parecer, aún no era momento. Su amor, dolería un poco más.

A-algun día...? Si. Eso...

Solo así su posible resultado los mantendría firmes...o quizás aún más aliviado.

El amor real puede que a veces doliera, pero eso no borraba lo bello e inesperado que podía ser. Solo había que ser pacientes.

Notas finales: hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Esto del amor no correspondido me pone algo sad, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Adiós~


End file.
